La rivière de cristal
by screen92
Summary: Courez, loin, très loin d'ici. En ce lieu l'on a peur de tout. Des gens sont morts depeur rien qu'en regardant leur ombre. Si vous êtes venu il est trop tard pour vous sauver.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

_Selon une très ancienne légende, les hommes vivaient, il y a très longtemps, en harmonie parfaite avec la nature. Les dieux face à autant de sagesse leur offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, le don de ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature environnante. La majorité des humains ne s'en aperçurent pas et continuèrent à vivrent comme si de rien n'était. Seul une poignée de ses êtres comprirent le potentiel que ce pouvoir leur apportait mais ne l'utilisait que très peu. Pourtant au fil du temps les hommes et les femmes pourvu de pouvoir se détachèrent de la terre, et finirent par voir disparaître leur pouvoir et rétrécir leur durée de vie sans pour autant perdre totalement la magie qui était en eux, ils devinrent alors des sorciers. Seul quelques personnes gardèrent fois aux anciennes croyances et pratiques, cela leur permis de garder leurs pouvoirs intacts et de les renforcer. Ils prirent alors auprès d'eux des adeptes non corrompus par la soif de puissance. Leurs pouvoirs se spécifièrent alors et certains d'entre eux devinrent uniques et extrêmement puissants. Selon la puissance et la rareté de ses pouvoirs plusieurs catégories furent créer les trois plus puissantes furent : les Elémentaux, ces êtres étaient délaissés par tous, trop puissant pour les un et trop faible pour les autres La classe supérieure n'était composée que de trois personnes, les Cardinaux, leur pouvoir étaient un des plus puissant de sa catégorie. Le niveau inégalable était celui des Ancestraux, personne ne savait qui ils étaient. Ils vivaient à part et possédaient des pouvoirs inimaginables. Chaque individu de ses classes sociales était possédé par un esprit animal particulier. Tout le monde croyait que les pouvoirs les plus puissants étaient possédés par les Ancestraux et pourtant n'était pas entièrement vrai. La cupidité et l'envie de conquêtes des hommes et l'isolement provoqué par leur différence rendirent les dieux fous de rage qui créèrent des nombreux êtres des ténèbres qui provoquèrent le cahot dans le monde. Face à cette situation les Ancestraux suivit de deux des trois Cardinaux créèrent, à fin de rétablir l'équilibre, un monde parallèle où les monstres pouvaient survivrent. Or le prix à payer fut très important, la majorité des êtres encore très attacher à la terre devinrent des velanes, les Elémentaux ne furent plus qu'un petit groupe qui se dispersa dans le monde entier et les Ancestraux scellèrent, pour préserver la paix, les pouvoirs le plus puissant et confièrent les clés à des personnes qui ignoraient tous de ce secret. Ces dernières furent marquées à vie par le fardeau qu'on leur avait confié. Le temps passa sur les mémoires mais on raconte que les sorciers, descendants directs de cet étrange peuple, cherchent secrètement les objets dans lesquels furent scellés ces fameux pouvoirs_……… _Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une légende, n'est ce pas grande sœur ?_

_-Oui tu ceci n'est qu'une légende, ne t'en fais pas. Tout est ce qu'il y a plus normal. La magie n'existe pas, ou en tout cas n'existe plus en ce monde. _

_-Grande sœur ?_

_-Désolée Petty. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir poser autant de problèmes, mais c'est finit maintenant…… Petty j'aimerais que tu faces quelque chose pour moi….._

Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut comme si son esprit avait été projeté de force dans son corps meurtrit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve. Elle se revoyait petite, assise sur la marche d'un perron et jouant avec son ours en peluche tout en racontant une histoire à la personne que se tenait derrière elle avant de l'appeler au près d'elle. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais eux de grande sœur mais une petite sœur anormale, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rejeté lorsque cette dernière avait reçu cette fameuse lettre. Inconsciemment elle avait comprit que la personne d'age adulte et d'une très grande tendresse, qui lui caressait délicatement ses cheveux dans son rêve n'était autre que sa sœur, Lilly. Elle n'avait réussit à de distinguer que les cheveux tombant de sa sœur et ses lèvres fines et délicatement rosées. Mais pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça aussi distinctement. Depuis plusieurs mois elle faisait des cauchemars mais ils n'étaient pas aussi nets et leur effet s'atténuait quasiment immédiatement. Elle regarda sur sa gauche, son mari dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle se leva alors en sueur prise d'une inquiétude subite. Elle se força à ne pas courir et poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier tout juste âgé de quelque mois, dormait paisiblement dans son lit à barreau. Elle caressa délicatement le duvet qui lui servait de cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit la voie qu'avait sa sœur dans son rêve.

_Veille bien sur Harry pour moi, pendant notre absence. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse le demander._

Elle découvrit alors que sa main tremblait énormément, que les jointures de ses lèvres faisaient de même et que ses yeux commençaient à se remplirent de larme. Elle descendit à la cuisine, se servit un grand verre d'eau et prit un paquet d'antidépresseur. Or alors qu'elle allait prendre ses gélules, le verre glissa de sa main qui tremblait alors frénétiquement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage fatigué lorsque son mari apparu complètement réveillé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne lui porta aucune attention et se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé. Elle était consciente que cela était stupide mais elle s'en fichait. Une partie d'elle avait comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que plus jamais elle ne reverrait, ni ne recevrait les stupides cartes postales que sa sœur lui envoyait chaque année pour les fêtes, parce que cette dernière était……. C'est alors que ces nerfs craquèrent. Elle poussa un long hurlement déchirant et commença à frapper tout ce qui était à sa porter. Son mari resta stupéfait devant cette scène complètement inattendue et attendit qu'elle se balance d'avant en arrière pour l'aider à prendre ses médicaments. Il l'aida alors à remonter l'escalier, sous lequel vivra pendant plusieurs années son neveu dont il ignorait encore l'existence, et la coucha avant de redescendre dans la cuisine nettoyer les dégâts. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et découvrit sa femme assise dans la cuisine en compagnie d'un nourrisson qui n'était pas le leur. Les yeux rouges de sa femme, qui avait pleuré et demandé pardon toute la nuit pendant son sommeil, étaient fixés sur un bout de parchemin qu'il lui prit sans que celle-ci ne lui oppose de résistance. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, et ne demanda aucune explication à sa femme, tout ce qu'il comprenait était que le nourrisson poser sur la table se prénommait Harry, Harry Potter. Il leva ses yeux sur le scoiteur et le fixa avec haine et dégoût. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas ces grands yeux émeraude qui l'observaient, il n'aimait pas cette tignasse noire et il n'aimait pas par-dessus tout, cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair que cet enfant portait au-dessus de son œil droit.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Encore une journée de solitude et de cris. Encore et toujours le même schéma chaque jour de son existence : réveil mouvementé, et surtout poussiéreux à cause des particules qui tombait du plafond, ne surtout pas éternuer à ce moment là, ouvrir la porte et ce la prendre en pleine figure lorsque son cousin la refermait sur lui, rentrer dans la cuisine et se prendre uniquement une tranche de pain, ne dire bonjour à personne et re tourner dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on le demande. Depuis maintenant 5 ans qu'il vivait dans cet état voisin de fantôme. Il passait et rentrait dans une pièce mais personne ne le voyait, une partie de son être hurlait de douleur mais il serrait les dents et les poings face à cette injustice. Il était reconnaissant à sa tante et son oncle de l'avoir recueillit après l'accident de voiture de ses parents qui avait causé leur mort. Malgré tout, il souffrait de sa situation. Vous allez me dire qu'après avoir vécu 5 ans de cette manière il pouvait envisager que tous les enfants vivaient de la même manière. Il aurait sûrement pensé de la même manière si l'existence de son cousin le frappait à chaque seconde de sa vie. Autant son oncle et sa tante étaient affectueux, cléments, attentionnés et aimants avec Dudley, autant ils étaient froids, cruels et distants avec lui. Cette vie lui convenait ou du moins le croyait-il. Ce jour là tout alla de travers, on recevait la tante Gertrude au 4 Privet Drive. Comme à son habitude cette dernière avait amené ses chiens qu'elle appelait _ses amoumours_. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce mot Harry faisait des grimaces ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait aimer ces boules de peau et de poils toutes fripées. La tante s'en aperçu et le ton monta, prit de colère le petit garçon brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Pétunia s'interposa entre lui et sa liberté, le regard affolé, il n'y prêta pas attention et lui ordonna de partir de son chemin. Pour toute réponse un vent violent propulsa cette dernière dans le salon et laissa le champ libre au garçonnet qui ne se retourna pas pour voir si elle allait bien. Les riverains de Privet Drive, qui se trouvaient à ce moment là dans la rue, virent sortir en trombe un petit garçon, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts, remplis de haine, de la maison numéro 4 mais ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. A près tout ce n'était pas leur problème. Pris dans son élan, Harry entendit rugir son oncle, mais il ne craignait plus rien à présent, il était déjà loin. Toute fois il continua de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant presque tout le jour, se reposa un peu et repartit en courant pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Exténué, il s'endormit comme une souche au pied d'un arbre sans demander son reste. Il se réveilla tôt le matin, au chant des oiseaux et du bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Cela était agréable et apaisant, pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas avec le paysage. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de comprendre que l'environnement en lui-même ne clochait pas. Il s'était couché meurtrit de froid et de fatigue et s'était réveillé encore fatigué mais recouvert d'une épaisse couverture douce et moelleuse couleur terre. Etrangement l'idée d'avoir été aidé par un inconnu le rassura, et il chercha un indice qui pourrait traduire la présence de ce dernier dans les environs. Il remarqua qu'une très légère fumée s'élevait de derrière les bosquets situés juste devant lui. Il s'entoura de la couverture et traversa la forêt ardente de branches et d'épines qui se dressait entre lui et son sauveur. Il sortit de là essoufflé, et déboucha dans une petite clairière où une rigole d'eau serpentait entre la végétation luxuriante et verdoyante qui contrastait un peu plus loin avec un cercle noir, saupoudré ici et là de braises encore rougeoyantes. Adossé à une souche morte, la tête rejetée en arrière, un vieil homme dormait bruyamment la bouche ouverte. Harry commença à avancer dans sa direction quand le bruit de branche qui craquent se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme ébouriffée à cause de la traversée des bosquets. Leur regard se croisa alors qu'elle relevait la tête en se massant le cou. Il se noyait, littéralement parlant cela va s'en dire, dans la marée rose pale des yeux de cette fille aux cheveux longs, de la même couleur que celle des yeux, et au visage amical. La voix aussi était amicale, voir même affectueuse. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante que quelqu'un lui parlait aussi gentiment d'égal à égal et cela le toucha énormément.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ? As-tu bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas eu trop froid j'espère ?

-Non ça va, merci. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien.

-Je suis contente. J'avais peur de t'avoir réveillé en passant te voir ce matin.

-C'est à vous cette couverture ?

-Oui, mais garde la sur toi. Il fait plutôt frais aujourd'hui, et le soleil n'est pas encore bien haut dans le ciel.

-Mais et vous ?

Le garçonnet venait de s'apercevoir de la tenue que portait sa nouvelle et première amie. On était dans les bois, les rayons de soleil filtraient légèrement entre les feuilles des arbres et cette dernière ne portait qu'un haute à bretelle marron-beige, un short de la même couleur, une grosse ceinture noire, une sacoche en bandoulière kaki et d'une sorte de ballerines. Malgré cet accoutrement elle semblait ne pas souffrir du froid tandis que lui recouvert de la couverture chaude et moelleuse, d'un sweet et d'un pull trop grand pour lui, d'un jean troué, d'une grosse paire de chaussettes et de basquet grelottait légèrement. Elle lui sourit très gentiment ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à cette manifestation sentimentale. La fille était maintenant prête à partir, derrière elle, là où quelques minutes plutôt se tenait un campement de fortune, le sol semblait n'avoir subit aucune habitation de l'homme. Pas même la trace d'un feu de camp ne pouvait dénoncer la présence de cette fille.

-Depuis le temps que je parcours la nature de cette manière je m'y suis habituée. Je n'osais pas te réveiller pour récupérer la couverture mais tu en as visiblement besoin.

-c'est qui le bon homme qui dort là-bas ?

-Lui. C'est un brave homme qui aime la nature et qui vient souvent faire du camping sauvage comme dans l'ancien temps.

-Ce n'est pas ton compagnon de route ?

-Pourquoi donc ? J'en ai déjà un, non ?

Le visage et les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. Lui qui n'avait pas osé demander à l'accompagner se retrouvait maintenant compagnon de route de son amie. Il la suivit donc, ralentissant la marche de cette dernière qui ne lui fit aucun reproche. A midi, elle lui passa la moitié d'un pain rond et du fromage qu'elle transportait dans sa sacoche. Il dévora son repas tandis qu'elle ne prit qu'une bouché de ce qu'il restait avant de reprendre sa route. Le soir ils firent une veillée auprès d'un feu où ils se racontèrent comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il découvrit ainsi, qu'elle était à la recherche de sa sœur qui lui manquait plus que tout, alors que durant tout le temps où elles vivaient sous le même toit, elles s'étaient comportées comme des étrangères l'une envers l'autre. Cela lui fit étrangement penser à sa famille de Privet Drive, et ressentit comme de la peine pour eux. Il s'endormit exténuer de fatigue et se fit réveiller le lendemain par Jacinthe alors que le soleil était presque aux zéniths. L'après-midi même, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une auberge, où le lendemain une personne rendit visite à Jacinthe. Le quatrième jour, tous deux se dirigeaient vers le 4 Privet Drive comme d'un comme un accord. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, il ne se retourna pas sachant pertinemment que son amie, préférant la nature à la civilisation, avait déjà disparue. Nous étions alors jeudi, son oncle se trouvait à son travail et son cousin à l'école, il ne restait donc plus que la tante Pétunia. Lorsque cette dernière, assise dans la cuisine comme cinq ans plutôt, entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas très légers dans le couloir, elle se mouvat avec lenteur et au moment où elle arriva à la porte de la cuisine donnant sur le couloir, vit disparaître la petite silhouette derrière la porte de placard qui se referma sans demander son reste. Elle se sentit alors soulager, son neveu, et non le fils de sa sœur, était de nouveau à la maison. Deux mois plus tard toute la famille partit camper en normandie.

A la même période un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris perçants était accompagné d'une jeune femme au visage ferme, sur lequel on pouvait lire tristesse et fatigue, et aux yeux et aux cheveux pourpres. Ce dernier avait échoué par pour hasard en sa compagnie et était intrigué par cette voyageuse. Contrairement aux autres sorciers et sorcières qu'il connaissait, elle ne transplanait pas et ne possédait aucune baguette, ou du moins ne la montrait pas. Selon les quelques mots qu'elle avait daigné prononcer, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle et devait mettre la main sur quelque chose de particulier. Malgré la froideur qui émanait de cette fille, il l'appréciait. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé se confiant à un écureuil tout en pleurant à chaude larme. Elle s'était tout simplement poster devant lui, l'avait regardé un court instant droit dans les yeux, avant de lui asséner un coup de bâton qui lui coupa le souffle un très court moment. Il avait alors hurlé contre elle, en lui disant qu'elle allait le regretter lorsque son père allait savoir ça. Pour toute réponse, elle lui avait dit que, s'il avait encore assez de force pour s'époumoner comme il le faisait, il en avait assez pour boucher ses fesses et la suivre jusqu'au chemin de Traverse, où elle se rendait. Maintenant il se trouvait assit sur une caisse en tenant dans sa main un chocolat chaud.

-Tes parents sont au courant de ça ?

Draco sursauta au son de la voix, il avait complètement la présence de cette fille dont il ignorait le nom. Il tourna la tête et du la baisser pour la découvrir. Celle ci se tenait accroupit à côté de la caisse, et avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape de voyage sur son visage, juste quelques mèches de cheveux dépassait timidement de cette dernière contrastant avec le noir intense du tissu.

-Non. Ma mère et mon père n'en savent rien.

-Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit ?

-J'sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai peur. Personne dans la famille n'a ce type de pouvoir. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? ………Au sujet de ton pouvoir.

La silhouette sursauta sous ses yeux. La fille, d'environ 25 ans, tourna la tête et il découvrit un regard horrifié cacher sous la capuche.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il ; timidement.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Et puis non, peu un porte comment tu l'as découvert. Pour répondre à ta question, les seules personnes qui sont au courant sont les membres de ma famille. Mon pouvoir est disons assez particulier. C'est pour cette raison qui je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Mais en attendant, j'espère que tu ne diras rien à mon sujet à personne.

En disant cela, la fille s'était tourner de nouveau vers la rue et avait sortit un médaillon en forme de J qui tournoyait au bout de sa chaîne. Son prénom commençait donc par un « j ». J se leva en s'aidant de son bâton, fidel compagnon de voyage, et passa juste devant lui au moment ou sa mère se jetait à son coup. Il la chercha dans la foule mais ne la trouva pas. Il rentra alors chez lui ou l'attendait son père en compagnie de son parrain et de quelques amis de la famille. Deux mois plus tard toute la petite famille se rendit en pleine campagne étrangère sous prétexte de camper. Mais en réalité son père voyageait pour affaire et il le savait. Alors que sa mère et son père recevaient les invités dans le salon du chalet qu'ils avaient loué, le garçonnet avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir découvrir les environs. Ses escapades se reproduisirent jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

-Allez, arrêtes de bouder Harry. Sinon je te garantis que je te laisse tout seul dans les bois.

Une jeune femme au visage rayonnant, souriait malicieusement à un garçon de 6 ans qui se tenait derrière elle l'air renfrogné, les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés au sol.

-ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre jour.

-C'était toi ! Je n'ai donc pas rêver, on m'avait bien poussé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'aurais pu me rompre le coup.

-mais ce n'est pas arrivé, alors arrête de dire des choses aussi sottes. Puisque tu veux tout savoir, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ta tante se fait du souci pour toi, alors je t'ai donné un petit coup de pouce pour que tu puisses t'en rendre compte. De plus tu as en même temps protéger une gamine ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Arête de te moquer de moi ! Tu me mens depuis que l'on sait vu. Tu n'as jamais eu de sœur et comme par hasard on se revoit à l'endroit où mon oncle à décider de passer ses vacances ! Tu me crois abruti ou….

Pour toute réponse il reçut une gifle magistrale qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il leva alors les yeux et croisa le regard larmoyant de son amie. Les yeux roses palissaient de secondes en secondes au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'accumulaient.

-Quand comprendras-tu que la vie n'est pas aussi simple pour nous permettre de nous lamenter ! C'est vrai que je t'ai mentit mais j'ai mes raisons comme tu as les tiennes. Par contre, je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. Tu n'imagines pas combien de foies je me demandais comme tu allais et si on te traitait bien là où tu vis ?

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé !

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix !!! Je n'ai pas le droit de me lier aux autres !!!!! Si je fais ça il risque d'y avoir des morts et je me refuse d'impliquer les autres à ces histoires de dingue !!!!

Il resta stupéfait devant cette scène, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça et surtout il n'avait jamais réalisé combien son amie souffrait.

-Jacinthe….je….

-Lève-toi. Il va bientôt faire nuit et on a toujours pas monter le camps.

Ils reprirent la route et trouvèrent un emplacement quelque peu inconfortable, l'atmosphère était très tendue, Jacinthe n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires de tout le trajet et en faisait autant durant out le repas. Il se couchèrent donc et Harry eut pour toute réponse à son bonsoir un grognement sourd.

Le soleil avait déjà pointé à l'horizon depuis déjà 4 heures lorsqu'un fourrer bougea laissant apparaître une magnifique renarde tenant dans sa gueule un lièvre bien portant et bien gras qui allait leur remplir l'estomac. L'animal atterrit alors dans un campement de fortune où se trouvait un garçon de 6 ans qui venait tout juste de fêter son anniversaire l'avant veille, elle ouvrit sa gueule et déposa délicatement la dépouille encore chaude de l'animal lorsque le garçonnet bougea.

Il avait plutôt bien dormi en vue de l'environnement hostile qui l'entourait. Il se souvint alors que la veille au soir il s'était couché en froid avec son amie. Il se redressa alors pour tomber nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à truffe, avec un spécimen assez superbe de renard. L'animal se tenait droit sur ses pattes, l'une d'elles était repliée sous son corps, ses oreilles étaient dressées bien droite à l'affût du moindre bruissement, et son poitrail…. Bizarrement l'animal semblait retenir sa respiration. Et pour cause, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il fuir ? Devait-il rester ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce gosse se réveille juste à ce moment ? S'il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tard, il aurait eut le temps de reprendre forme humaine, mais voilà se n'était pas le cas. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position à s'observer comme des étrangers. Harry décida alors de se lever tout en surveillant avec attention le renard, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre durant toute l'opération. Il regarda de tout côté, mais où était donc passé Jacinthe ? Ces affaires étaient toujours à l'emplacement où elle les avait déposées hier, elle n'était donc pas partit. Il se retourna alors vers l'animal qui c'était éloigné de deux mètres pour découvrir auprès du feu la dépouille d'un lièvre. Il attendit le retour de son amie mais elle n'arrivait pas, son ventre criait famine tandis que le canidé de partait toujours pas et s'était allonger à plusieurs mètres de là tout en le surveillant. N'en tenant plus, il décida de s'attaquer au lapin avec en accompagnement le renard qui faisait de drôles de gestes.

Comment était ce possible de manger aussi mal ? Devant-elle le petit Harry tentait désespérément de dépecer le lièvre mais sans grand succès et même pis… il mangeait la viande crue avec une maladresse inimaginable. Elle se cachait les yeux dans ses mains, ou plutôt ses pattes en vue de sa forme actuelle, mais ces dernières glissaient à chaque fois sur son museau si bien qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour ne pas s'assister à ce carnage. Pourquoi ne se transformait-elle pas ? Bonne question très pertinente. En faite ils y avaient deux raisons : la première était que le gamin de connaissait rien de la magie et elle ne voulait sans aucun prétexte le mêler à celle-ci, la deuxième était qu'elle avait vu pendant sa chasse des empreintes de chasseurs, animaux cela va sans dire, autour du camp. Ce qui d'un, l'empêchait de s'éclipser pour se métamorphoser, de deux, lui conseillait de garder forme animale jusqu'à leur départ en cas de combat. Ainsi donc elle se retrouvait prise au piège de sa forme renard pour très certainement toute la sainte journée. Une odeur étrangère vint titiller son museau. Une odeur épicée, ancienne mais en même temps si légère douce et parfumée….. l'odeur du vent, de la vase, de l'eau, de peuplier, de hêtres, de jasmin, de lilas, de lys et surtout de…… Elle se redressa brusquement en identifiant l'odeur, celle de la pierre, d'une pierre qui a subit le feu, et la glace surtout la glace. Le porteur était un danger, pour le gamin qui ne pratiquait pas la magie. Elle plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et grogna tout en montrant les cors en direction du danger.

Que signifiait tout ce raffut à la fin! Il avait sursauté en entendant grogner la renarde pour finalement revenir à la carcasse rouge de sang du lièvre, mais maintenant le bruit était amplifié par un autre animal. Il commençait à avoir peur à présent, regardant de tout côté il croisa le regard de la renarde, celui-ci semblait très inquiet alors que son image se reflétait dans ses prunelles marron légèrement tintées de rose. Du rose ? Il n'eut pas le temps de replonger dans ces yeux si mystérieux que déjà l'animal tourna sa tête vers une branche d'arbre. Harry suivit cette direction du regard et eu le souffle coupé. Comme si tout ce que la nature avait alors mis du temps à régir c'était brusquement déréglé. Percher sur l'arbre situer devant lui, une sorte de panthère-jaguar le regardait de ses yeux dorés. Déjà voir une panthère en Angleterre était plus que suspect, mais lorsqu'en plus celle-ci était noire à taches jaguariennes blanches…… Il passa plusieurs fois de la panthère à la renard puis de la renarde à la panthère. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que l'animal situer à sa hauteur s'était glissé entre lui et le prédateur inattendu, il enroula alors ses bras autour du coup du renard qui lui lécha tendrement la joue pour le rassurer. Bizarrement il semblait que les canidés possédaient un langage spécifique à eux car un silence planait dans la clairière, entrecoupé de temps en temps pour les grognements rocs et les feulements de ses deux comparses.

Brusquement tous les muscles du goupil se tendirent et il crut voir un léger sourie sur les babines du jaguar avant que celui-ci ne fille en un éclair, le fennec sur ses talons. Face contre terre le petit de 6 ans, couru à perdre allène derrière les deux canidés. Le premier semblait s'amuser de cette situation et faisait des arrêts de temps à autre pour que lui, l'humain, puisse les suivre.

***************************************************************************

-Ecoute-moi bien gamin. Tu restes ici et tu ne fais aucun bruit.

-Et pourquoi ça !

-je constate que tu as hérité du caractère effronté de ton père le mioche. Fait attention. Je me moque pas mal de ton statut et de ton rang. Je t'ai uniquement sortit de ce trou parce que je traite avec ton père. Personnellement cela ne m'aurait en rien dérangé que tu me serves d'appât.

-PARDON !!!!!!!!!!

-Ta gueule merdeux pourri jusqu'à la moelle par le fric, jetejurequejenauraisaucunscrupuleàutiliserça.

Draco déglutit bien qu'il ait eut du mal à comprendre la seconde partie de la phrase, ce qui l'illustrait était parfaitement clair au contraire. Devant lui se tenait accroupit une femme d'environ 40 ans à tout casser aux yeux laiteux et aux cheveux courts et miteux. Quant à la tenue n'en parlons pas. Des vielles rangers non entretenues déchirées de tous les côtés auxquelles il manquait les lacés, un jean auquel il manquait une jambe laissant apparaître la peau basanée où des nombreuses et importances cicatrices blanches serpentaient avait brutalité. Le haut était plus des haillons qu'autre chose. En réalité s'était indéfinissable. Il détourna la tête et tomba sur tout un arsenal de fusil, grenade et autres. Il était sur une dingue sans compter que cette dingue en question semblait posséder un faible pouvoir qui la différenciait des sorciers. Il se souvint de la fille rencontrer deux mois plutôt et sourit à cette vision.

-Peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu sembles avoir la même particularité qu'une personne rencontrée il y a de cela deux mois.

-Il y a de cela deux secondes, j'ai cru que tu me disais avoir déjà rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Je retiens mon poing pour qu'il ne puisse pas abîmer ta folie petite face d'ange. ATTENDS !!!!!!!!! TU AS DIS LA MËME PARTICULARITE !!!!!! CRACHE LE MORCEAU LE MIOCHE !

-enfaitjairencontréunefilleceheuxrougesyeuxrougesquiarboraitlamêmeauraquetoimaislasienneétaitbeaucoupplusforte.

-Où ?

-àlondressurlechemindetraverse.

-Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

La sorcière la tapota la joue avant de le redéposer à son grand soulagement au sol. Pendant toute son explication, il était en apnée ne voulant pas respirer le souffle putride de cette vieille mégère qui semblait de bonne humeur à présent.

-je peux savoir ce que tu fais.

-Je chasse.

-et t'a besoin d'autant de précautions et de matos pour un seul animal ? demanda-t-il en montrant les deux fusils lance rocket, les six caisses d'explosifs, les deux de grenades et d'autres arsenals militaire

-C'est que celui-ci est particulier gamin.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire dont il se serait bien passé cependant il se força à le lui rendre. Une sorte de mini secousse ébranla les ébranla sans rien faire à toute la ville en ruine. Aune poussière n'avait bougé d'un nanomètre. Il entendit un « la voilà » et se précipita sur le toit pour observer plus en détail. De son point de vue il surplombait les grandes avenues, dans une petite rue adjacente un mouvement, non deux, cependant trop rapide pour qu'il puisse les distinguer. Soudain surgit comme une furie un renard d'un roux éclatant précédé de peu par une panthère noire aux taches blanches qui trottinait paisiblement alors qu'un gamin de son age les poursuivait. STOP !!!! On renbobine. Superbe renard, panthère noires à tache blanche, il devait sûrement exister de ces êtres dans le monde magique, et puis un garçon banal sans aucun pouvoir, ça s'était pas normal surtout dans ces lieux entourés d'aura magique extrêmement puissante. L 'enfant observé s'écroula alors au sol et ne se releva pas. Le renard stoppa court sa course et se retourna. Par ailleurs le blond ne voyait plus de renard mais une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et roses, il ne put pas s'empêcher de noter la ressemblance physique entre « J » et cette fille. Celle-ci tenait dans ses bras l'enfant et semblait inquiète regardant de tout côté si par hasard il y avait une ouverture pour faire sortir le brun de cet enfer. La panthère, qui étrangement gardait la même apparence à ses yeux, se précipita sur la fille et la mordit avec rage au bras, un cri aigu sortit des lèvres de la femme avant que celle-ci ne dépose délicatement l'enfant à l'ombre, ne le caresse et se remette à courir tel une furie derrière l'animal. Il décida alors de descendre voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. Il ne rencontra personne durant tout son trajet pas même la vielle folle, lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue un cri animal de douleur et de stupeur se fit entendre, la panthère avait du être capturé. A l'endroit où le brun avait été quelles que minutes au paravent adossé se tenait un vide, le môme avait tout bonnement foutu le camp. Draco n'aimait pas ça il se doutait parfaitement où ce dernier avait filé et il courut vers la provenance du cri. Il stoppa net en découvrant le spectacle, la timbrée regardait le sourire aux lèvres la fille aux longs cheveux roses qui se débattait dans un filet d'où sortait un petit éclair bleu.

Harry ne comprenait pas, le renard semblait atrocement souffrir à l'intérieur du filet. Il voulait aller l'aider mais ses jambes ne bougeaient pas, à par tir de là tout devint confus pour lui il ne reprit que le sens des réalités plus loin et avec une nouvelle compagne.

_Un peu plus tard, dans une fourgonette :_

Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout le trajet et n'avait même pas daigner poser les yeux sur la jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux roses. La timbrée passait quant à elle de l'aspect jovial à l'aspect ronchon en un clin d'œil.

-T'en fais pas gamin, elle n'est pas mauvaise.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la provenance de bruit et le regretta sur-le-champ. Devant lui la jeune femme se tenait recroqueviller sur elle-même dans une cage étroite et le regardait avec tendresse sans aucune tristesse dans son regard et sa voix.

-Donne-lui à boire le mioche.

-Merci Thérèse……. Dis, tu ne pourrais pas conduire un peu mieux.

-je t'enmerde Graynor. Initialement je devais LA prendre. Mais bon je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tu savais qu'on parie sur le fait que tu es toujours en vie.

La vielle timbrée mal lunée se retourna, quittant la route des yeux et sourit à la fille qui s'appelait Graynor. Celle-ci le lui rendit d'une manière complice. Par LA, Thérèse parlait-elle de la panthère à taches blanches ?

-Je l'ignorais. Dommage que tu l'ais loupée.

Un frisson lui parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale. Le ton de la voix avait changé du tout au tout pour cette dernière phrase. Il semblait de Graynor de la portait pas dans son cœur.

-Elle est rusée, mais un jour je l'aurais t'en fais pas….. Nous y sommes.

Un brusque coup de frein projeta Draco sur l'arrière du siège passager avant. Il se massa le coup alors que la porte latérale de la fourgonnette grinçait horriblement. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il les suivit dans ce cachot remplit de rat et d'humidité où l'eau suintait sur tous les murs. La fille renard se retrouva alors assise en boulle au fond ce sa cellule le regard fixant le sol.

-Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais je crois que le gosse à croiser ta sœur.

-C'est vrai ?

-J'ai l'air de rire. Elle a l'air de se diriger vers le Nord. Mais bien sûr je ne suis pas au courant de ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait, que déjà la fille renard l'agrippait et le secouait dans tous les sens le bombardant de questions. Il dut se traîner jusqu'à la grille pour qu'elle ce face rejeter dans sa prison. Il partit alors en courant vers la sortie suivit des supplications de la fille. La dernière parole qu'il entendit lui fendit le cœur.

-promet-moi ! Promet-moi de le lui dire. PROMET LE MOI !!!!!!

_5 ans après :_

Il se réveilla en sueur. Pourquoi venait-il de ce souvenir de ce jour là. Du jour où il avait poursuivit un renard et rencontrer Eugénie. Eugénie était une femme qui vivait comme à l'ancien temps sur une colline à l'écart d'un petit bourg où il n'y avait, ni électricité, ni câble, ni satellite, ni eau courante et encore moins d'industrie. Les gens vivaient de l'agriculture et de la chasse. Quelque soit le temps, ces derniers allaient chercher de l'eau pour toute la journée, à la source située à deux kilomètres de là. Depuis leur rencontre, à chaque vacance Eugénie venait le chercher au 4 Privet Drive pour une durée de 5 semaines de dures labeurs qu'il avait fini par apprécié. La première fois qu'elle avait croisé sa tante Pétunia, celle-ci c'était montré forte aimable et surtout serviable envers l'étrangère. Or depuis peu son ôte recevait des lettres et les jetait au feu comme si elles avaient la peste. La vieille au soir il avait eut entre ses mains unes de ses fameuses lettres. Elle lui était destinée. Alors qu'il commençait à la décacheter, elle la lui avait arraché des mains, l'avait transformé en confettis et l'avait mise au feu. Aujourd'hui encore une nouvelle lettre. Eugénie n'était pas là, il en profita pour la lire. Lorsque la femme, d'un âge entre l'âge mur et l'âge avancé, rentra dans sa maison, composée uniquement de la cuisine, qui servait de séjour, salle à manger, et de 2 chambres très simples. Elle découvrit le jeune garçon de 11 ans assis devant l'entrée, une de ses maudites lettres à la main. Un léger mouvement se fit à la jonction droite de ses lèvres et le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il avait le regard vif. C'était une qualité disparue chez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Il aurait fait un excellent meneur. Dommage qu'il est déjà choisit. Pensa t-elle. Cependant Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, or c'était sans compter qu'il s'était imprégner de son caractère et avait également la tête dure. Ils se disputèrent et l'enfant claqua la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maison. Elle l'avait menacé que si jamais il mettait un pied dehors il ne serrait pas le bienvenu. Bon débarras. Qui aurait voulu vivre dans une maison ou la magie était utilisée en abondance par cette femme alors que lui n'avait aucun droit de l'utiliser.

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé. Et il se retrouvait seul comme un pauvre paumé avec sa chouette et ses valises, dans entre les quais 9 et 10, quand brusquement il crut reconnaître une silhouette. Il se précipita vers celle-ci mais cette dernière se fofillait entre les passants. Il réussit cependant à la rattrapa, il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il lui saisit la manche et elle se retourna, elle n'avait pas pris une seule ride malgré toutes ses années. Toujours aussi souriante et ouverte aux autres, elle lui avait montré sa joie de le revoir et l'avait enlacé très fort.

-merci mon dieu. J'avais peur de te louper. Comment vas-tu après tout ce temps.

-Bien. Et toi ? Toujours à la recherche de ta sœur ?

-Oui. Et tu sais quoi….Il semblerait qu'elle se trouve dans le coin.

-Jacinthe… mais c'est formidable.

Il s'était forcé à sourire. Pour lui sa rencontre était fort simple. La sœur était dans le secteur et donc on en avait profité pour venir rendre visite au petit. On le bouscula et il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune blond, les cheveux tirés en arrière et vêtu haute couture. Son regard gris s'écarquilla lorsqu'il se posa sur la personne située derrière lui. Il fallait dire qu'avec des cheveux et des yeux roses, on ne passait pas inaperçu. La main de son amie se posa sur son épaule et se resserra pour l'insister à se taire lorsque arriva au côté du blond aux yeux gris, son homologue adulte, mais avec des cheveux longs et des yeux bleus. Fut l'air hautain qu'il portait ça ne pouvait-être que le père.

-Draco ne traîne pas avec des gens comme eux.

-Veiller nous excuser, nous l'avons bousculé.

- Des roturiers…………. Sale sangs de bourbe. Si j'avais été au sommet vous ne seriez pas là.

-Les sangs de bourbes vous saluent bien haut monsieur Malfoy. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes guère de hauts rangs, mais sans nous vous n'existeriez pas……. vous…… et les vôtres. Maintenant veiller m'excusez. Lucius, Draco, Harry….. au fait tu as ta baguette.

-Oui.

- Garde la, à porter de main. On ne sait jamais. Un ACCIDENT est si vite arrivé.

-Tu n'en possède pas.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis…. Je n'aime guère les bain de foule. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Lucius Malfoy s'éloignait avec son fils lorsqu'il les avait insulté. Et voilà qu'il était figer sur place en entendant ses mots. Jusqu'à maintenant aucun non sorciers n'avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte et avait même sous entendu son appartenance avec les mangemorts. De plus il connaissait son nom entier. Il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant qui répétait le mouvement qu'on lui avait montré à l'instant, avant de croisé le regard ferme de la jeune femme. Un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle lui conséillait de faire. Laisser tranquille l'enfant ou périre. Elle disparu dans un mouvement de foule comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Lorsqu'il chercha l'enfant des Potter, il ne le trouva plus. Il passa alors le portail talonné par son fils. Trop précer à retrouver le Survivant il ne remarqua pas l'agitation de son fils lorsque celui si croisa à deux reprises deux personnes aux cheveux longs et rouges.

Etait-ce possible ? L'espace de ¾ d'heure, le jeune aristocrate avait croisé la femme renarde, J et un autre mec qu'il avait bousculé 2 ans plutôt en se rappelant qu'il devait passer un message à J et que cette dernière à cette période de l'année passait au chemin de Traverse. Installé dans son compartiment, il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il était sure d'avoir croiser le gamin qui trainait avec le fille renarde. Mais où ? Le train s'ébranla, Il était enfin parti vers Poudlard. Trop nerveux, il sortit du wagon et un frisson le parcouru. Il se sentait observé puis de la tristesse l'envahit suivit très vite par une chanson fredonnée par une voix féminine. Quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, la sensation était toujours là. Elle devint très forte et répondant à un instinct le blond regarda par la fenètre pour découvrir quelque chose qui le paralisa. Une ombre humaine vétue de noir se tenait droite comme un I au sommet d'une colline. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une aussi grande puissance magique provenir de quelqu'un. A l'aura qui l'entourait, cette personne était du même accabi que J, la fille renarde et Thérèse, mais beaucoup plus puissante. Thérèse…… cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu cette timbrée. La sensation d'oppression disparue peu à peu et le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident. Il fut répartit à serpentard, et l'autre gosse, qui se trouvait être Harry Potter, à Gryffondor. A la fin de la journée malgrés le court instant ou il l'avait vu, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une femme debout sur la colline.


	2. Chapter 2

_Résumé de ce qui c'est passer entre temps :_

_L'histoire de J. commence à changer après la quatrième année. Harry n'est cru par personne de son entourage et est encore plus maltraité par les Dursley. Draco rentré à Poudlard est placé à Serpentard où il apprend, grâce à Harry, à maîtriser son pouvoir.. Pendant ce temps Harry se perfectionne en magie noire et tout le monde le maltraite. Draco cherche à lui faire oublier son chagrin en devenant son adversaire dans toutes les disciplines tout en cherchant à le ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais ses tentatives se soldent par des échecs et Harry finit par rejoindre un Voldemord très affaibli. Cela fait maintenant 4ans que la chasse à l'homme a commencé._

_Jacinthe, Jessica et Eugénie, quant à elles, ont, dirons-nous, disparues de leur existence durant toute leur scolarité.Referont-elles surface ? découvriront nous le sens caché de leur vie ?_

**_Chapitre 2:_ Crépuscule**

_Des années après Poudlard :_

Les feuilles mortes s'envolaient dans le vent doux de l'automne, le ciel enflammé embrassait avec avidité de ses lèvres dorées les plaines et collines grisonnantes qui habituellement étaient verdoyantes. Le temps de Ra était résolu, maintenant arrivait le temps de la royauté de Seth le dieu des enfers, cela se lisait de plus en plus dans la gazette des sorciers. Plus personne ne pouvait sortir la nuit sans risquer la mort sauf les mangemorts.

Une des collines abritait au couvert des arbres, les ruines d'une ancienne demeure victorienne, qui fut resplendissante de son temps. Assis sur les vestiges de murs qui séparait autrefois le grand salon de la terrasse, un jeune homme de 19 ans contemplait le paysage du soleil couchant. Le vent souffla, faisant s'envoler des gerbes de flammes claires, qui se mouvaient dans ce vent triste d'automne. Les cheveux blonds reprirent leur place et laissèrent voir un visage androgyne et fin, une bouche pleine et bien dessinée, un petit nez fin et des yeux gris mystérieux, une croix en or incrustée de turquoise pendait à son oreille droite. Le jeune homme fin et musclé, portait une robe de sorcier ouverte laissant ainsi apparaître un pull fin à col roulé de couleur crème et un pantalon noir moulant.

Un hibou grand duc surgit du ciel sans crier garde et vint se poser sur son épaule. Draco défit le nœud, qui retenait le message à la patte de l'oiseau, d'un geste élégant et mesuré. Le hibou parti sans aucune attente de réponse.

-Alors, toi aussi tu as peur. Tu refuses même de voler la nuit.

Il déplia le papier à lettre et reçu un choc un y lisant son contenu.

_« A tous les Aurors du secteur D. Le centre de réserve des Feldas a été attaqué. Peu de survivants, rapatrier ces derniers dans des lieux surs où il y a peu de nature. Les Aurors des secteurs A et C doivent surveiller attentivement les limites de leurs territoires. Aurore de 3° classes, revenez immédiatement au sanctuaire. La brigade spéciale s'occupe du reste._

_M Malfoy, vous êtes priez de rejoindre la 'maison' au plus vite, il s'agit d'une espèce importante. »_

Ainsi donc Potter avait laissé Voldemort, attaquer la réserve où tous les Feldas avaient été rassemblés « pour leur bien » par le ministère de la magie sous la demande de ce très cher Dumbeldore. Peu des siens avaient réussi à échapper aux mangemorts, cela le faisait souffrir énormément car dans ce camps, qu'il qualifiait au plus profond du son cœur de camps de concentration, vivait une fillette pleine de vie d'environ 7 ans. Une des rares et en réalité la seule à accourir à sa rencontre quand il arrivait parmi ces semblables. Son cœur se sera effroyablement en l'imaginant à terre, inerte et froide en bref morte. Il avait dit sien car, lors que sa scolarité à Poudlard il avait découvert qu'il un Felda, sorcier ayant des pouvoirs magiques particuliers et très puissants et qui partage son sang avec des Velstas. Du moins le croyait-il. Il avait alors découvert un peuple qui lui était semblable et il s'était plus ou moins considérer comme l'un des leurs. Un bruit sec se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une jeune et élégante femme aux cheveux roux, longs et ondulés, un visage renfermé, des yeux marron, qui habituellement si vivants étaient inertes, un corps fin et élancée recouvert d'une robe de sorcière reprisée à de nombreux endroit et d'une cape de voyage ayant subit le même sort que la robe. Le jeune aristocrate reconnu sans peine Ginny Weasley, ancienne petite amie de Harry Potter le survivant. Ses bras et ses mains parfaitement manucurés enlaçaient une silhouette frissonnante recouverte de poussière. La jeune femme, de 21 ans, regarda de toute part et caressa une touffe noire ébène de cheveux courts en murmurant quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas de là où il se tenait. La silhouette bougea lentement et se sépara de Ginny pour se tourner vers Draco. Ce dernier eu un haut le cœur en découvrant, de petits yeux noirs et un visage livide recouvert de sang séché ou on pouvait y lire l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Ce visage se modifia à la vue de Draco. La petite fille courut se réfugier dans ses bras et pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir. Ginny s'approcha alors de Draco et répondit à sa question silencieuse qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-c'était horrible, des cadavres partout, les maisons incendiées, des gfers rodant. Je n'ai rien pu faire Draco. L'attaque c'est déroulé au milieu de l'après-midi, les enfants étaient en récréation à ce moment, ils se sont précipité porter main forte à leurs parents mais très vite…… Certains enfants, tout comme elle, se sont réfugiés dans les ruines. Lorsque je les ai trouvés, ils étaient tous entrain de parler d'une dame aux cheveux et aux yeux vides de couleur rouge qui les aurait sauvés. Quand j'ai découvert ta protégée, je l'ai vu uniquement de dos, où plutôt j'ai rapidement vu une silhouette de femme avec une cape de voyage noire. J'ai altéré le souvenir de leur mémoire et je te l'ai amenée directement. Les directives étaient formelles : aucun Felda ne devait quitter le camp sans être passer dans les mains du ministère…… et aucun contact avec toi.

- Merci de l'avoir sauver…….. Ce cauchemar ne finira donc jamais.

Ginny regarda Draco, il avait l'air épuisé et lasse de toute cette histoire de dingue. Prit d'un élan maternel, elle le prit dans ses bras, et le sera tout contre lui. Draco ne résista pas à cette étreinte ni aux caresses et aux baisers qui suivirent. Tous deux étaient blessés à un point inimaginable, et s'entraidaient mutuellement à se guérir. Il passa un de ses bras derrière Ginny, l'attira à lui et déposa du baiser sur ses cheveux pou la réconforter. Aucun des deux compères ne vit les deux yeux rouges, remplis de haine qui les observaient.

__

_Little Hangleton, maison des « Jeux du sort »:_

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cheveux court en bataille partaient dans tous les sens, son visage déformé par la haine, ses yeux vert-émeraudes perdaient leur teinte rougeâtre qui réfractait vers ses prunelles en forme de fines fentes, tandis que sa bouche se transformait en un rictus inquiétant. Mais pour qui se prenait Ginny Weasley pour se permettre d'embrasser le jeune Malfoy ? Pourquoi ce dernier ne faisait-il rien pour la rejeter ? Pourquoi avait-il eu des difficultés à voir cette scène ? Cela le rendait fou de rage. Un vase de chine explosa en de nombreux projectiles meurtriers, l'un d'eux frôla le front du jeune homme faisant se soulever les quelques mèches de cheveux situées sur son front et lui dessina un trait rouge parfait. Le drap en soie blanc qui le recouvrait, fut immaculé de millièmes de petites taches irrégulières de couleur rouge pourpre. Le morceau de tissus délicat fut jeté au pied du lit avec rage, toute la pièce vibrait sous toute cette magie qui provenait du beau brun très en colère.

Ce dernier se leva et s'habilla promptement pour descendre au ré de chausser, en passant dans les couloirs, il réalisa combien cette demeure était terne et sinistre. Les miroirs placés dans le couloir reflétaient son reflet, soudain il s'arrêta stupéfait. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Sur son reflet, ses cheveux étaient longs et lui arrivaient jusqu'au hanche avec des mèches argentées, sa cicatrice avait disparue, cependant une marque en forme de ronce s'étalait de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Cela ne lui ressemblait en rien, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la silhouette floue située derrière lui. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos et portait une cape de voyage où des cendres s'étaient déposées.

Le jeune homme blêmit, ayant développer sa magie à un stade inimaginable, il sentait qu'il connaissait cette silhouette et qu'il allait être en difficulté. Elle bougea très légèrement laissant apparaître quelques mèches pourpres, c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Il avait eu des difficultés à voir Malfoy car quelqu'un l'en empêchait, et cette personne c'était trouver à la réserve avant de se retrouver dans le miroir. Le côté froid et insensible, laissa alors la place à un sentiment de terreur, l'air autour de lui était froid des cris de douleurs retentissaient dans son crâne. La voie de sa mère hurlait son nom avant de partir dans les aigus. Instinctivement le jeune brun prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le miroir.

-Especto patronum.

Le sort, au lieu de se refléter dans la matière froide de la glace, la traversa et entoura la silhouette avant de disparaître.

« Tes sorts ridicules ne me font rien Potter. Si vous vous étiez tenus tranquille, toi et Tom, je n'aurais rien fait, mais là je ne peu que réagir. Dommage Harry, tu vas mourir. Et dire qu'il y a tant de chose que Tom ne t'a jamais dit. »

Des ombres sortir de sous le miroir et allèrent se glisser sous les pieds d'un Harry Potter complètement désarmé. Il chercha à boucher car le « reflet » s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, mais il n'y arriva pas, soudain dans le miroir un mouvement fut perçu la silhouette se retourna pour regarder et se déplaça juste à temps pour éviter un animal, qui brisa la glace en la traversant, pour atterrir sur le jeune maître des ténèbres et se disperser en de fines volutes de fumée grise. Potter chercha à se relever mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Un pied menaçant vint écraser un morceau de verre à deux centimètres de son visage, une main ferme et féminine lui agrippa le col de sa robe pour le remettre sur ses pieds. De part et d'autre du visage caché par la cagoule de la cape de voyage, des mèches de cheveux rouges et ondulées tombaient en cascade.

Un sourire malsain se peignit alors sur le visage de Potter. Malgré la puissance de son adversaire, ce dernier ou plutôt cette dernière était trop en colère pour réfléchir convenablement. Il jeta alors un sort de répulsion sans baguette, son adversaire propulsée à une dizaine de mètres, fut décoiffer mais portait un masque semblable à ceux des mangemorts.

-Pitoyable. Tu es tombé dans mon piège si facilement. Etant incapable de te battre dans ton monde j'ai décidé de te faire venir dans le mien et ça a marché.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ton sort qui m'a permis de venir. Es-tu idiot à ce point Potty, où le fais-tu exprès ? Tu crois que c'est parce que tu contrôles les êtres de la nuit que tu es leur chef, mais tu ne sais absolument rien d'eux. Ta magie est certes très puissante, mais elle n'est rien comparée à la douleur que tu laisse derrière toi. Tu ne sais rien de la peine de tu infliges à Jacinthe. Elle t'a protégé à l'instant mais elle ne le peut plus à présent. Meurs Potter. Meurs de la main de Déliha»

Une épée gravée de runes trop anciennes pour être décodé sans livre spécifique se forma à une vitesse ahurissante dans la main de la fille masquée qui se précipita sur le brun. Il entendit alors une voie féminine hurlée le nom de Déliha. La suite alla très vite, il vit à peine la jeune femme changer de trajectoire et couper en deux la Chiroptère que sa servante était et entendit parfaitement les remerciements que cette dernière faisait à son bourreau. Le sang bleu encre de chine de la créature des ténèbres avait éclaboussé tout dans un rayon de 4 mètres et s'étalait avec une vitesse folle baptisant au passage Lucius Malfoy qui avait eu le malheur de se joindre à sa collègue de la nuit et reconnaître, malgré le masque, cette femme qui disparaître sans bruit. Fou de rage d'avoir perdu l'un d'eux ses précieux monstres, il lança des sortilèges d'endoloris plus puissant les uns que les autres au pauvre mangemort qui lui servait de bouc émissaire. Satisfait du spectacle, il partit laissant Lucius Malfoy pour mort, baigner dans la matière visqueuse qui jonchait le sol. Lors qu'il eut disparu une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts s'approcha d'un Lucius Malfoy à moitié mort et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

_Journal intime et pensées de Mina:_

Les premiers soins……. Laisser moi rire. Depuis mon réveil, je n'ai découvert que mort et destruction. La vie s'écoulait plus paisiblement sous la lumière du soleil et de la lune avant.

La première fois où le soleil fit glisser ses rayons sur ma peau, je ne bougea pas de toute la journée par peur que cette sensation disparaisse. L'envie de découvrir le monde bouillait dans mes veines à ce moment là. J'ai ressentit la même sensation lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux il y a de cela trois mois. Je ne me souviens de rien à part que c'est Severus qui m'a trouvé étendu par terre et qui prend soin de moi. Maintenant je me suis réfugiée dans ce manoir où personne ne fait attention à moi. Il y a tellement d'espèces ……Chiruptère, un Lycan, un vampire, un Felda ou un être humain se croisent sans pour autant trouver de terrain d'entente. Ils sont tous terrifiés par une personne. Dommage. A présent je suis au chevet d'un humain et je fais circuler une partie de mon énergie vitale en lui afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans le néant. C'était ça….. les premiers soins. J'ignore comment je sais tout ça. Je ne me rappelle même pas mon propre nom.

Ne se doutant de rien Potter se dirigeait droit vers les cachots. Son adversaire avait parlé de Jacinthe, la seule personne que, dans l'état actuel des choses, Harry n'aurait jamais blessé. Au contraire il aurait cherché à la préserver, si toute foie il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil sa lumière avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Et si celle-ci ne lui jouait pas des tours, la seule façon de rentrer dans le manoir était de faire partie de ses fidèles. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Le seul endroit qu'il répugnait à visiter était les cachots, cache idéale pour Tom qui tentait depuis plusieurs mois de le renverser alors que, ironie de la situation, ce n'était autre que lui qui l'avait propulsé aussi haut dans la hiérarchie des ténèbres. Les murs étaient empreint d'humidité et les barreaux des cellules étaient tous quasiment rouillés, cependant les prisonniers restaient bien sagement dans leur cellule, trop effrayer pour oser s'échapper.

-Tiens mais regarder qui voilà. Saint Potter. Celui qui a survécu à Voldemort pour aller le rejoindre juste après en sacrifiant ses amis sans aucune hésitation.

Harry regarda dans la direction de la voie qui résonnait dans tout le cachot laissant un silence pesant faire place à tous les gémissements des torturés. Face à lui une jeune fille de 19 ans, en gros son age, se dressait de toute sa hauteur, ou plutôt, était suspendue par les poignets lui faisant à peine toucher de ses pieds le sol boueux de sa cellule. Elle le regardait, malgré la situation, de haut et souriait malicieusement, il remarqua alors que ses lèvres inférieure et supérieure étaient fendues à plusieurs endroits et un énorme coquard cerclait son œil gauche.

-Sale petite……

-La sang de bourbe se porte comme un charme Potter comme tu peux le voir par toi-même.

-T'es pas encore morte ? Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? 5mois ? 4mois ?

-Un an et 6 mois pour être précis. Et non on ne m'a pas encore ôté la vie. J'ignore pourquoi mais il se trouve que je leur suis utile.

En disant cela elle regarda alors vers le fonds du couloir, où le noir dominait et détruisait toute lueur d'espoir. Il comprit alors que l'effet de surprise était loupé, cette salope de Granger avait donné l'alerte, aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu. Et cela ne tarda pas, étrangement il ne fut pas surprit de voir surgir Tom des ténèbres.

-Harry quelle bonne surprise ! (Coup d'œil à Hermione) Tu viens visiter nos pensionnaires ?

-En effet Tom. Ca te pause un problème ?

-Aucun. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas cette buse qui t'attire ici.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier. Une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux roses.

En disant cela, Harry commençait à se diriger vers le fond des cachots mais il se fit très vite plaquer au mur par Tom. Il le regarda alors stupéfait, leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Des cheveux longs et noirs, un visage fin et…doux, des yeux rouges un peu inquiet, une bouche fine, et un nez quasiment invisible, ce visage ressemblait assez à celui du père de Harry, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. La voie mielleuse de Tom se porta lentement à ses oreilles, tandis que la main de ce dernier vint lentement caresser sa virilité.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir si elle est là ? C'est ta maîtresse.

Harry ne pouvait pas résister, à chaque foie que Tom le touchait et lui parlait comme ça, il en avait envie. Ce salopar le savait et en profitait en ce moment même. Tom vint titiller son oreille avec sa langue tandis qu'il faisait lentement remonter sa main sur son thorax. Un combat s'en suivit alors, entre caresses et baisers. Harry refusait à présent de se soumettre. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Tom il avait changé, il n'était plus le petit Potter chétif, et innocent de ses débuts, il était à présent un maître des ténèbres, un chef, un dominant. Il ne s'en doutait pas mais son caractère et celui de Voldemort était maintenant très similaire. Tous deux dans leur relation ne voulait céder sa place de dominant à l'autre. Une toux ferme se fit entendre derrière eux, ramenant à la raison Harry et Tom par la même occasion à la réalité.

Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ses deux là ? S'ils voulaient faire une partie de jambes en l'air ils n'avaient qu'à monter dans leur jambe ou ailleurs mais pas ici. Ici, c'était l'endroit des âmes bafouées qui avaient perdu espoir, pourtant certaines d'entre elles y croyaient dure comme fer. Elles croyaient qu'un jour ils pourraient sortir d'ici sans avoir perdu leur intégrité, et Hermione en faisait partie. Elle toussa fermement face à cette situation plutôt amusante. Qui aurait cru en voyant Harry se débattre ainsi pour affirmer son autorité que plusieurs années au paravent il serait partit en courant la queue entre les jambes.

-je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Granger ?

-Rien. Je trouve tout simplement cette situation assez…..cocasse.

-En quoi est-ce si cocasse ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin que la sang de bourbe te l'explique……..Tomas.

Un silence glacial suivit cette réplique. Depuis quant Hermione appelait par son prénom le grand Lord Voldemort ? Et puis quel était ce point lumineux qui brillaient dans les yeux de celle-ci? Après la stupéfaction et l'indifférence revint alors sa colère. Sa colère envers Tom, Un Tom qui lui avait promit d'arrêter mais qui malgré tout continuait. Ce dernier vint se coller à lui pour provoquer Granger mais il se fit renvoyer sans aucun tact faisant éclater de rire la détenue. Les yeux rouges devinrent aussi ronds qu'une sous tasse car leur propriétaire ne comprenait pas. Les rires fous d'Hermione s'amplifièrent et était entrecouper de phrases qu'Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais Tom semblait l'avoir comprit car la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-ah,ah,ah !!!! Il le sait ! Il le sait pour le campement ! Tu compte faire quoi Jédusor ! Hein tu compte faire quoi !

-La ferme Granger, sinon je te jure que…

-Que quoi Tom ? Fait attention. Les personnes enfermés n'ont pas beaucoup de visites. Et encore moins de Harry Potter le Survivant. THE SURVIVER.

-Tom ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? ………. Très bien. Je t'attends en haut, et j'espère sincèrement que ton explication tien la route.

-Quoi !!!!! Pas de punition !!!!! Pas d'endoloris !!!! Rien de tout ça.

-Oui Hermione rein de tout ça. J'ignore ce que vous cacher mais je te jure que ce qui l'empêche de te lancer des sorts ne m'en empêche pas, alors je te conseille de te la fermer.

En disant cela, il lança un regard noir à Hermione qui se figea, suivit illico presto par Tom qui le laissa partir avec soulagement. Il entendit en remontant les marches les murmures d'un Tom, horrifié, et d'une Hermione satisfaite d'elle.

_Enceinte de Poudlard :_

Pendant ce temps Draco Malfoy transplana devant Poudlard, il réalisa que le niveau de protection avait encore baissé en remarquant qu'il avait atterri derrière le portait au milieu du parc. Il regarda l'école, si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Depuis sa 5° années dans cet établissement tout avait commencé à changer et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à sortir Potter de cet engrenage maléfique. A présent il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves peut-être une cinquantaine tout au plus. Le vieux timbré avait refusé de baisser les bras et s'était jurer de décapiter Harry si leur chemin se croisait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial et y entra. Rien n'avait changé, toujours autant d'objets bizaroïdes, de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, Maugrey, Lupin, Severus Rogue, les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny…… Lorsqu'il referma la porte, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Alors Draco. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Mac Gonagall, ses yeux cernés de cernes noirs.

-Comment voulez-vous que je sois, Madame. Les feldas ont été attaqué alors que leur sécurité était censée être fonctionnelle à 200 pour 100. Avez-vous une explication plausible à me donner.

-J'ignore sincèrement.

-Comment pouvez-vous ignorer ça ! N'est ce pas vous qui deviez vous occuper de leur sécurité ?

-Ca suffit Malfoy !!!!

C'était Ginny Weasley. Evidemment qui d'autre qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir celle de tout à l'heure. Petite, âgée de 13 ans au moment des faits, elle avait maintenant 17 ans et se comportait toujours comme une véritable gamine. Au lieu d'enterrer la hache de guerre comme ses frères l'avaient fait, elle avait nourrit sa haine envers lui pour ne pas souffrir de la trahison de son aimé. Draco se tue et écouta les poings serrés dans ses poches, le discourt du chef de l'ordre du Phénix qui semblait prendre pour acquis le contrôle de 'la brigade spéciale'. Quels abrutis ils faisaient là. S'il savait que la brigade pouvait claquer les doigts et disparaître du jour au lendemain et encore plus sa composition, il risquait de se taper un infarctus. A cette idée il sourit légèrement et croisa le regard des jumeaux Weasley qui semblait partager sa pensée. Lorsque la réunion fut terminée Fred, George et Draco se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie et sortir sur la terrasse.

-Comment vas-tu Malfoy ?

-Mal, vu les circonstances. Mais il me semble que ça ne c'est pas amélioré de votre côté.

-Non nos vieux et les autres, ne nous adressent plus la parole depuis que nous avons prit sa défense. Quant à Ginny…… tu l'as remarqué par toi-même. Elle n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée de devoir vivre sous le même toit que toi. De plus elle se considère sans aucune famille puisque nous avons reniez notre nom. Elle ne l' a pas supporté.

-… on nous observe.

- Mouais ça fait trois semaines que c'est comme ça. On arrive pas à savoir de quelle espèce il s'agit. Y en a même qui arrive à traverser les défenses. En parlant du loup.

Le dôme protecteur se tinta de multiples couleurs chatoyantes en un point donné puis plus rien. Répondant à un vieux réflexe d'attrapeur il tendit brusquement sa main qui se referma sur…..des écailles. Il sentit alors une immense douleur au creux de sa paume et tout son corps se paralysa. Il sentait qu'il devait prévenir les jumeaux, les appeler au secours alors qu'il sentait cette chose pénétrée dans son corps petit à petit par la blessure de sa main. Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Aucune douleur ne se présenta dans ses yeux gris et son visage androgyne.

-Et bien. L'un d'eux aurait échappé au deuxième plus grand attrapeur du monde.

Il croisa les sourires narquois de Fred et Georges, en dignes batteurs qu'ils étaient, avaient assommé 6 de ces bestioles. Semblables à des serpents, des sortes de branchies ou ailes se tenaient de part et d'autre de leur tête ou luisait de petits yeux noirs. L'une d'elle ouvrit la bouche montrant des petites dents aiguisées sur tout le pourtour de la bouche. Le jeune Malfoy ancien aristocrate, renier par son père, et ne possédant plus de titre et de fortune, leur sourit timidement.

-j'ai rendu mon titre depuis bien longtemps les gars. Et si vous alliez amener ces… trucs… au labo. Je dois aller voir Red.

Red. Le dirigeant de 'la brigade spéciale' attendait son protégé avec impatiente et inquiétude. Depuis le jour où il avait pris sous sa protection Draco, il lui avait fait suivre un entraînement inimaginable, bien qu'il le considère comme son propre fils. En ce moment même il se félicitait de ce dernier. Il ne se plaignait jamais, apprenait très vite et s'était très vite adapté à la nouvelle vie de hunter qu'il s'était choisit. Trop bien même, au bout de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui en ce moment étaient tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'où une intense lumière sortait, éclairant tout l'appartement.

-Le petit était soucieux tout à l'heure.

-En effet.

-Il ne t'a rien demandé ?

-J'ai eu beau insister rien ne l'a fait. Il est très têtu. Et toi avec ta petite toi ?

-sans succès. Elle le considère toujours comme responsable du départ de Harry. Comme j'ai pu être aussi aveugle durant toutes ses années.

-Je suis surpris que tu ne dérange pas à la règle du silence.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas juré le jour où vous m'avez……trouvé.

-…… Il s'impatiente. Bientôt il mettra la main dessus et il sera trop tard.

- Draco continuera à la pourchasser quoi qu'il arrive et il sait que pour cela il doit les trouver.

-Que sais-tu des Graynor ?

-Un titre très convoité mais qui porterait soit disant malheur à son détenteur. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir.

La silhouette disparue sans attendre.

-Le temps fille. On ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre à présent. Il faut envoyer les Claymores à leur recherche.

-il est vrai qu'elles les retrouveront très vite. Mais cela au prix de combien de vies ? Je ne peux pas le permettre

- j'ai fait mes premiers pas sous ce soleil, Red. Mes mères se sont battues pour le préservé et je ferais en sorte que cela continu.

-je sais combien la perte de ton peuple d'affecte Lawrence. Et si jamais tu sais quelque chose sur leur emplacement actuel tu dois tout nous dire.

-Je ne sais rien. Elles n'ont jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elles faisaient……Je sais juste que Puz se trouve à l'étranger. C'est tout.

Red posa son front contre la vitre et regarda l'orage qui grondait en dehors. Ou étaient-elles donc passées ? Le jour du grand réveil était proche et une aucun des éléments n'avait refait surface.

_Un peu plus tard :_

Amaratinum Londonius. Belle petite ville fortifiée où ruines et battisses délavées se côtoient. Tout comme ses habitants par ailleurs. Vampires, lycans, Chirupthères, Oni, démons, Gfers et chasseurs se croisaient dans ses rues de l'ancienne capitale qui brillaient de mille feux. Ca, ce lieu de terreur et de meurtres perpétuels, c'était autrefois, Londres. La belle capitale anglaise était tombée sans même avoir prit les armes. Seul les gouvernements avaient plié bagage pour se réfugier plus loin. Ainsi, la capitale actuelle était une minuscule bourgade, amis aux yeux de la population l'ancien Londres restait la Capitale. C'est donc dans la Capitale qu'un gamin se dirigeait, dieu seul savait où, dans ses rues noires ou la magie régnait en maître. Les réverbères étaient tous allumés et les rares passants s'observaient du coin de l'œil, les crocs, les griffes, les canines, les poisons, et les armes, qui passait de la matraque au fusil laser dernier cris, près à servirent. C'était dans cette atmosphère plus que sympathique que de nombreux bars avaient vu le jour. Seuls lieux où tous se rassemblaient et se discutaient autour d'un vers quelque soit leur nature. Lieux où l'on ne s'intéressait pas aux affaires des autres et où l'on avait principe de se donner rendez-vous et recueillir des informations. Se fut dans l'un de ces bars qu'entra d'une manière fort étrange un individu tout aussi étrange. Ce dernier avait les yeux bandé par un tissu blanc qu'il enleva très vite, mais donc la nature d'échappa à personne. Du satin…. Etoffe très difficile à trouver à présent dans ce bas monde et qui plus ait, très convoitée. Cependant tout le monde détourna son regard du nouveau venu lorsque entra Célène l'une des gardiennes de la ville. Gardiennes qui n'était guère appréciée mais redouter par tous.

Elle venait de descendre des hauteurs de la ville où elle vivait depuis la création de cette dernière. Tourner tel un animal sur les remparts et les toits pour vérifier que les habitants ne s'entre tue pas tous, qu'une forme de paix s'installe. C'était pour cela qu'elle jouait ce rôle, du moins au début. Puis ce fut la routine, elle exécutait alors les règles sans exception, puis elle l'avait rencontré. Même situation, même regard. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, lui était plus ou moins un hunter et elle une vampire. Chose étrange que l'amitié qui les unissait alors que leurs conditions étaient si opposées. Elle le trouva assis au bar entrain de boire une bière, elle se glissa derrière lui et se pencha sur son coup fin et blanc et soupira d'une voie sensuelle et amusée.

-Je suis affamée. Je crois qu'un peu de sang noble me ferait le plus grand bien. Surtout si c'est un beau jeune homme blond et séduisant.

-Si c'est toi j'en fais un privilège. Je t'offrirais autant de sang que tu le désires. Je dois l'admettre, je suis même jaloux des autres à qui tu as accordé ce privilège.

-Toujours aussi poétique à ce que je vois. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de l'ancien serpentard.

-comme toujours ma chère Célène. Je sais que les bruits vont vite dans le coin.

-Et tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Tous les potins. Dit-il en se pencha vers elle, les yeux étincelants. Sans aucune exception.

Les discutions allaient bon train dans le bar lorsqu'elle y pénétra de sa démarche clopinante. Personne ne leva la tête vers elle tant mieux elle avait horreur de ce type d'endroit. La seul chose qu'ils savaient faire dans ces lieux s'étaient de servir de l'alcool, certes pas du bon mais de l'alcool quand même. Elle trouva alors la personne qui l'avait fait venir dans cette maudite ville. Avant elle était trop lumineuse, maintenant elle était trop sombre. Seul sa solitude lui convenait bien que de temps à autre la compagnie du gamin lui plaisait bien. Depuis leur rencontre ils avaient fait plusieurs coups depuis environ 4 ans, ensemble et tout s'était bien passé. Aujourd'hui il semblait qu'il avait rassemblé la petite troupe, elle se dirigea vers lui et observa la blessure qu'il avait à sa main droite. Elle désigna du menton la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Une amie à moi. T'as pas à t'en faire Thérèse. Du nouveau ?

-Ouais et de la bonne en plus. Tu vas devoir me payer très cher pour ça sal gosse de riche. Tu t'entraînes toujours avec le bandeau ?

-Toujours pas mort, comme tu le vois.

-Bien, très bien. Le voyage m'a donné soif c'est toi qui offre le môme.

Drôle de groupe que ses trois individus si différents les uns des autres. Un blond androgyne aux yeux gris portant des habits de voyage, une vampire très élancée portant une tenue de cuir et des pistolets et une vieille toute rabougrie tailladée, mal vêtue et possédant des couteaux de chasse pendant à sa ceinture et qui, plus elle buvait, plus elle était précise dans ses explications. Au final il semblait que seul le gosse n'avait aucune arme sur lui. C'était ce que pensait un vampire dégénéré avant de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Et cela mis la puce à l'oreille du mangemort qu'il était. Le môme devait être un de la nouvelle génération d'auror. Cela lui donnait envi de vomir.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus précis. Tu mériterais de faire parti de Deliha.

-Je ne joue pas dans cette catégorie Thérèse, tu le sais très bien. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'on les observait par et il en avait une sainte horreur mais il continua comme si de rien était. Il doit être l'heure il va falloir y aller.

Mais de quoi parlait ces deux là ? Il semblait que la gardienne connaisse parfaitement la situation car elle se tenait légèrement à l'écart en sirotant une grenadine les yeux dans le vide. Le blondinet, qui lui semblait atrocement familier, se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de se retourner vers la vielle peau toujours accoudée au comptoir.

-Pourquoi je dois boire cette saleté pour me taper ces vieux croûtons qui n'ont jamais bougé leur gros cu graisseux de leur fauteuil Louis XV?

-Ca suffit maintenant ce caprice. Répliqua le gamin en pointant un doigt impérieux dans sa direction. Je te rappelle que tu passes en cassation. La moindre des choses est de ne pas empester l'alcool sur 2 km.

Ce geste et cette façon de parler, semblaient encore plus familier au mangemort et cela le faisait rager de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage. Mais ce fut un énorme choc qu'il ressentit en entendant le nom du blondinet.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres sieur Malfoy 2° du nom.

-Rentre dans ton minable crâne de piafabec miniature (vive les pokémons !!!XD), que je ne porte plus ce nom depuis longtemps et que mon job initial est auror, pas avocat. Je te rends une nouvelle fois service dans cette affaire. Mais je te préviens, il n'y en aura pas de 17°chance. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, vermine?

Le coup était partit très vite, aucun client ne vit le couteau partir, ni même sa trajectoire, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Draco Malfoy l'ait arrêté par le bout de la lame. Mon dieu comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement entre le père et le fils ! Ils avaient tous les deux l'air hautain, se tenait droit et portaient les même cheveux longs, quoi que un peu plus terne chez Lucius. Seul le visage et la carrure du garçon différaient. Il semblait plus inaccessible que son père de par son regard où brillait une lueur folle d'espoir. Le couteau reprit sa course en sens inverse pour atterrir sur le siège de la clopinante qui maintenant se tenait rattraper dans le vide par un des bras tendus de Célène qui continuait de siroter sa grenadine. Draco fila dehors.

-Tu l'as cherché. Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- Je compte bien vivre encore une petite décennie si tu n'en vois pas le problème.

- Alors fait en sorte de ne pas trop lui poser de problème c'est tout.

-Tu te pointes !!!! La voix du jeune aurore fit trembler plus de la moitié du bar par son ton énervé et impérieux.

La vielle reprit son équilibre et bu la potion de que Malfoy junior lui avait donné tantôt, avant de faire la grimace. Il fallait qu'il le dise aux autres. On savait de le jeune Malfoy était un auror, mais on ne savait rien de son signalement. Lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment dans la rue il les croisa et resta stupéfait et voyant Draco le saluer d'un hochement de tête, comme une vielle connaissance. D'autres aurors traînaient dans le coin alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné l'alerte ?

_Ministère de la magie, Amaratinum Londonius :_

-belle démonstration Lucius. Je suis impressionné. Il paraîtrait que tu vas être promu d'ici peu, félicitation. TSSS. Quelle bande d'abrutis.

Lucius Malfoy était bloqué dans un des nombreux ascenseurs de l'immense battisse souterraine qu'était le ministère. Il ne restait plus que le nom de ministère à ce lieu sombre qui avait été abandonné de tous. Seul lieu encore rester actif, il arborait en son seins les deux clans sans que personne ne sache quel était son rôle dans cette guerre. Le patriarche des Malfoy et dernier du nom avait renier son fils le jour ou il avait découvert que ce dernier passer l'arme à gauche. Cela remontait à 3ans maintenant, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il avait pris un sérieux coup de vieux depuis, et cela c'était aggravé le jour ou sa femme avait été hospitalisée à Sainte Mangouste et sous la surveillance étroite des aurors. Il lui arrivait de croiser son fils de temps à autre dans les couloirs aux débuts de ce dernier et puis plus rien. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de regretter d'avoir ignorer son fils à ces moments là. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant entrer une rouquine aux taches de rousseurs et aux yeux sombres accompagnés d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés dont une partie fermait une couronne sur le sommet de sa tête. Ils furent très vite rejoint par Percy Weasley qui se tendit brusquement en découvrant la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'ils se ressemblaient fortement et pour cause ils étaient de la même famille sans pour autant l'être. C'était une très longue histoire.

-Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour ce que vous faites pour nous Gin. Dit d'une voix mielleuse l'étranger au ministère avec un sourire sur le visage.

-J'en ferais autant lorsque vous saurez tenir vos chiens en laisse. Répondit la certaine Gin d'une voix tranchante qui ne vibrait pas, le visage ferme et le regard fixé droit devant elle. Les Gfers et les Chiroptères savent mieux se tenir que vos sbires tenez vous le pour dire. Je vous ferais couler un de ces jours, _très cher_.

La menace avait été dite si bas et d'un ton si ténébreux que Lucius ne put s'empêcher de trembler. L'étranger serra des points et murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, par contre Gin elle avait parfaitement saisit le danger et fit coulisser ses yeux dans leurs orbites afin d'observer son interlocuteur tandis que Percy se colla contre la paroi de l'appareil, blême.

-Seriez vous entrain de prétendre que j'enfreindre les règles du temps ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai été mutée dans ce service sur VOTRE demande. Jusqu'à présent VOUS n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre de moi. N'oubliez pas non plus que je ne suis pas un des vos compatriotes, je ne suis donc pas dans mon taure à vous remettre à votre _juste_ place.

Les lèvres de l'étranger se pincèrent quelques minutes avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête laissant descendre tous ses passagers. Lucius avait remarqué que les Waesley s'étaient complètement disloqués lui renvoyant le reflet de sa famille. Non il n'avait plus de famille. Draco avait souillé le nom des Malfoy, il n'avait donc jamais eu de fils. L'étranger sortit en premier et se planta en plein milieu du couloir en découvrant les 2 silhouettes qui arrivaient de l'autre côté, l'une d'elle était trapue et petite tandis que l'autre était fint et allongée. Elle se figèrent en découvrant la personne qui se tenait debout en plein milieu du couloir. Lucius entendit une voix sèche de femme hurlée comme une damnée. Elle insultait de tous les noms Chevelure argentée, à partir de maintenant il l'appellerait ainsi puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. La silhouette fine réussit à calmer la trapue et elles s'avancèrent vers la longue asperge dont les yeux brillaient aux vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le plus fidèle des mangemort jura qu'il avait vu la jointure des lèvres de Chevelure Argentée bouger subtilement comme dans un sourire contenu. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient maintenant assez près pour pouvoir d'avantage les distinguer. Il reconnut Thérèse avec qui il avait fiat des affaires durant un temps. Toujours aussi sale et hideuse et était accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond, un regard profond, un visage fin et des traits androgynes. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il ne restait plus que Gin, Chevelure argentée, les deux autres et lui dans le couloir. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent faire la révérence et appeler _majesté_ l'étranger qui jouait avec son éventail comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'électricité ambiante était palpable, il entendit les jointures d'une main craquée et il détourna le regard des 2 hommes. Gin serait ses mains en poings qui semblaient se serrer de plus en plus, la peau était tirée à son maximum et d'une blancheur inégalable, de fins filets de sang coulaient d'entre ses doigts tandis qu'un rictus montraient les dents serrées de la jeune femme. Thérèse quant à elle, fusillait du regard l'homme aux cheveux argentés. On voyait chaque tendon tendu sous sa peau mate striée d'odieuses cicatrices.

-Et bien Thérèse. Tu ne me salue pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me prosterner devant un sal traître, et lâche par-dessus le marché. Le fait d'avoir accéder à ce statut, ne te permet nullement de laisse ainsi un enfant dans cette position.

-Quelle amabilité pour t'adresser à la personne qui t'a trouvé un avocat.

-J'en ai déjà un. Il se tient devant toi. Je me demande bien pourquoi il reste planter ainsi ? Il doit très certainement te prendre pour un hippogriffe. Et encore cet animal est sûrement plus intelligent que toi.

Cheveux d'argent, c'est plus joli et léger à prononcer que Chevelure argentée, regarda le jeune homme et le toucha du bout de son éventail comme s'il était contagieux. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda droit dans les yeux les yeux bleus électriques de _sa majesté_ qui tressaillit.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà rencontrer. Quel est ton nom ?

-le quel désirez-vous l'actuel ou celui que je portais la première fois que j'eux le privilège de m'adresser à vous ?

-Le premier je te pris.

-Draco Malfoy.

Ces deux mots furent tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur de Lucius. Draco, son fils, se tenait à deux pas de lui et l'ignorait complètement. Pire encore, il semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais ce fut ce qui suivit qui lui fit le plus mal.

- ha oui… je me remémore de cela à présent. Tu es celui qui n'a nul part ou aller. L'exclu de tous les peuple. Et le plus étrange…. _Sa majesté_ souleva garce à son éventail une croix en or incrustée de turquoise qui pendait à l'oreille droite de son fils…… c'est que tu porte fièrement ton symbole.

- En effet j'en suis fier. A chaque fois que je me remémore la douleur que j'ai ressentit en me perçant l'oreille. Je me souviens de la promesse que je me suis faite.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Faire tout mon possible pour protéger les miens.

-Sal insecte !!! Comment peux-tu prétendre protéger les autres avec ça !! Hurla Cheveux d'argent en saisissant le bras droit de Draco et le lui tordant laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres et de multiples brûlures autour de cette dernière.

-Lâche immédiatement ce gosse Lyol ! Je ne me répèterais pas ! Et je crois que les Ginny feront de même. Cracha Thérèse un brandissant un pistolet tandis que Gin pointait le regard haineux sa baguette sur la tête de l'homme prénommé Lyol.

Lucius n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi la vielle femme avait dit ''les Ginny'' car un peu plus loin sur la droite, la véritable Weasley brandissait sa baguette le regard vide mais le visage fermé.

-Sait-il qu'il traîne avec une ancienne tueuse ? Sait-il que tu as décimé la majorité de tes amis. J'en doute.

-J'ai gardé un souvenir de cette période, mis à part les cicatrices, si tu veux, je te l'offre en cadeau.

- Thérèse, la loi BR a été votée. Elle est passée à la majorité. Annonça Gin le regard rageur.

-Chouette je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche, alors. Répondit celle-ci en faisant signe de son arme à Lyol de lâcher Draco. Ce qu'il fit. Très vite, le jeune auror prit l'arme à feu des mains de Thérèse sans même prendre le temps de se masser son bras meurtri. La grande Ginny, appelée Gin pour la distinguée de la plus petite, abaissa sa baguette contrairement à Ginny. Tout le monde comprit alors que Thérèse c'était tromper dans son diagnostique. Ce n'était pas Lyol mais Draco qui était visé. Lucius commençait à sortir sa baguette de sa canne, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà celle de son fils se tenait entre sa mâchoire et sa gorge.

-Je vous le déconseille fermement monsieur Malfoy.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant de se séparer. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir à présent. Lucius tomba à genoux lorsque la réalité eut raison de ses dernières forces de volonté. La voix de Draco n'avait pas vibrée, aucune rage, aucun regret, aucun dégoût. Mais c'était le regard indifférent qu'il avait croisé, qui lui avait fait comprendre une chose. Il avait définitivement perdu son fils, plus rien ne les reliait, pas même la haine et la souffrance. Il n'était plus qu'un étranger croisé dans la rue aux yeux de Draco. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Narcissa avait sombré dans la folie lorsqu'elle l'avait renié. Draco était une partie d'eux, un être irremplaçable et ils l'avaient perdu. Seul un spectre planait au fond des pupilles de son fils……….celui de Potter.


End file.
